bratz story
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: it is about what I think belle swan life was like before she goes to house of Anubis11- 14
1. Cast

Meredith as Meredith

Avery as Avery

Quinn as Quinn

Cloe as Cloe

Bella as Yasmin

Jade as Jade

Sasha as Sasha

Dylan as Dylan

Cameron as Cameron

Mr Dimly as Mr Dimly

Renee as Bubbie

Cherish as Cherish

Dexter as Dexter

Percy as Manny

Sasha's Dad as Sasha's dad

Sasha's Mum as Sasha's Mum

Jade's Mum as Sasha's Mum

Jade's Dad as Jade's Dad

Cloe's Mum as Cloe's Mum


	2. morning of first day back before school

(Bella) -Okay, chicas (girls). Ready?

(All Bratz) Let's do it.

(Bella) Okay, on three.

(Sasha) One. (Cloe) Two. (Jade) Three.

**(Bella) -**First day has arrived. Ready to be ready?

(Sasha) Oh, man! The skirt I bought is at my mom's house.

**(Jade)** I thought you were at your mom's house.

(Sasha) No, it's Monday. I'm at my dad's house. Joint custody. What can I say?

(Bella) Has anyone seen my turquoise shirt?

(Cloe) You left it here by mistake. Do you mind if I wear?

(Bella) Oh, of course.

(Cloe) Okay. Turquoise thermal, tank, and... Stripey warmers

(Bella) Super cute.

(Sasha) Killer plunge... shorties, and leopard kicks.

**(Jade)** Plaid skirt, lame sweater.

(Bella) Jade.

**(Jade)** What? You know my parents just till I get out of the house.

(Sasha) And then?

(J)And then I'm gonna blow all y'all away.

(Bella) I guess none of you wanna know what I'm wearing.

(All Bratz Ex) Shoes to die for.

(Bella) Lucky guess. Okay. 40 minutes, front entrance, we walk in together Adios. **(Bye)**

(Jade) Sayonara **(Bye)**

(Cloe) Do svidaniya. **(Bye)**

(Sasha) Ciao, my sisters. **(Bye)**

(Bella) Percy, Lo l jEs el primero día de la escuelal **(it is the first day of school**) You have ten seconds to get out of there, you little toad

(Percy) Don't get your bragas in a twist. Perfection takes time, and I'm worth every single second.

(Bella) Enough with the hair already. Looking good, chica.

(Percy) Yasmin, you will pay for this

(Bella) Bubbie, Bubbie!

(Bubbie)Come on, niños. **(Children).** Get dressed. You don't wanna be late go comb your hair. And you, you come with me. I got something for you.

(Bella) Buenos diasl** (good morning)**

(Bubbie)I want you to go get dressed and put these on.

(Bella) Bubbie!

(Bubbie)I know. So, come on. Pay up. Chocolate. How do you do that?

(Bella) I'm not telling.

(Bubbie)Nice doing business with you.

(Sasha's Dad) Come on!

(Sasha) Dad.

(Sasha's Dad) What? What would I do without you? It's probably your mom.

(Sasha)I'll get it.

(Sasha's Dad) Tell her that she's gotta take you to the dentist on Thursday.

(Sasha) Hi, Mom.

(Sasha's Mum)Hi Did your dad give you breakfast?.

(Sasha)I'll be ready in a minute, 'kay?

(Sasha's Mum)Okay, beautiful. Oh, hey, honey, could you tell your dad he needs to take you to the dentist on Thursday?

(Sasha)Why can't the two of you just talk to each other? I'm the kid. You're supposed to be the adults. By the way, the dentist is on Friday.


	3. Before first lesson

**(Jade)** Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad.

(Jade's Mum) Jade! Jade! Let me look at you before you go. Now, remember, Jade, you have Mathletes, science club, room one, and violin.

**(Jade)** Mom, you forgot something.

(Jade's Mum) I did?

**(Jade)** School! And speaking of which, I gotta go.

(Jade's Mum) Papa. Papa. Take a picture.

(Guys) Hey, what's up, ladies?

**(Jade)** Mom.

(Jade's Mum) Perfect. Have fun. Bye.

**(Jade)** Where's Cloe?

(Bella) She's here.

(Cloe) Hi, guys.

(Sasha) Hey, girl.

(Bella) Okay, it's a big school. It's the first day. We're just freshmen. What are we gonna do?

(Cloe) Blend?

(Sasha) Own it!

(Bella) Right.

(All Bratz)BFFs!

**(Jade)** Guys. Hello!

(All Bratz Ex) Re-huddle!

(Sasha)I'm gonna own cheerleading.

(Cloe) I'm gonna try out for soccer.

(Sasha) bells, you have to join chorus. You know you have the most insane voice ever.

(Bella) Not a chance. Remember kindergarten? Me, "Mary Had a Little Lamb," throw-up, 30 kids screaming? Yeah. I think I'll own journalism instead.

**(Jade)** I'm ownin' the science.

(Sasha)Okay, work the IQ, girl, but please don't lose your passion for fashion.

**(Jade)** Just to keep Mom and Dad off my back I'm also gonna rule home Ec I'm gonna need sewing machines for projects I'm gonna have the hottest clothes ever Break.

(Cloe) Wow.

(Bella) Okay, girls. Now let's do it.

(Meredith) (Now, being president of the school is a huge responsibility and it is one that I take very seriously. Just sit here, Paris.

(Meredith) (Avery, Quinn, please pay attention. I need to become very familiar with the clique lunch table assignment chart. Because, as you can see, there are 48 distinct cliques You have the Goths, the skaters, the disco dorks, the beat boy blingers, Let me break this down for you the gangstas, the wanna-be gangstas, the pretzel people who are into yoga, very different from the greenies who hate anything not made of plants. Then you have the nerds, the kids who like to dress like dinosaurs, and the football jocks Oh, hi, little freshman. I'm Meredith.

(Meredith) (So any clubs? Interests? Friends?

(Freshmen's) Nope.

(Meredith) (Okay. Loner.

(Avery) Yeah.

(Meredith) (Over there.

(Avery) I don't get the Loners. They're Ioners, but they like to hang out together.

(Freshmen's) Leave me alone**.**

(Meredith) (Whatever. Next?

(Freshmen's) I really believe very strongly in renewable energy.

**(Cameron)** Eco-maniac.

(Meredith) Very good, Cameron. Tree hugger. Now, if you sit at this table, you'll find some people who totally rock the "paper versus plastic" debate. Next!

**(Students)** **Good morning, Principal Dimly**

(Mr Dimly) Oh, good morning, students. Pumpkin pie?

(A and Q) Good morning Principal Dimly.

**(Cameron)** Good morning Principal Dimly.

(Meredith)Yes, Daddy, what is it?

(Mr Dimly) You were right. Chapter 10. "Control the population A: Separate the inmates into groups.". You see, this was your idea. Advanced thinking. Genius.

(Meredith) Okay. Daddy? I've told you this more than 50 times. You may not speak to me during school hours.

(Mr Dimly) Well, dear, everyone knows you're my daughter, and I'm very proud of you.

(Meredith) Do you want me to tell Mother about this?

(Mr Dimly) Oh, no.

(Meredith) Well, I'm busy now, Daddy. Bye.

(Mr Dimly) I'll see you at home, then, candy cane.

(Meredith) Next. Okay, honey, this is a really nice table and I promise it will always be the same table because I understand that change is really upsetting.

(Avery) Oh, no! They did not just walk past us without checking in.

**(Cameron)** Who is that?

(Meredith) No one you even need to think about, Cameron.

(Quinn) They look kind of cool (after Avery is fished speaking) Yeah.

(Avery) Yeah, in a totally trashy, beneath our contempt, maybe we could find a little spare time to crush them into the dirt sort of way.

(Meredith) No, Avery, we don't crush. We focus on the positive here at Carry Nation High. We help them find their way. Or else

(Bella) Is it just me, or does this all look a little creepily well organized? See you at lunch! See ya later


	4. First lesson and lunch and chat room

(Dexter) Excuse me, miss. Are you in the right room?

**(Jade)** **Yeah. A little magnesium, some sodium chloride, A pinch of perchlorate, a soupcon of strontium nitrate, and a little bling. **

(Dexter) A Bernoulli are seriously superior. We would be honoured to have you as a member of our science team.

**(Jade)** **Yeah, thanks for the accolades.**

(Head Cheerleader)Everybody, go let's go, Falcons Let's go, Falcons Last time! Everybody, go let's go, Falcons Let's go, Falcons. Now, that's the level I expect from a Falcon cheerleader. Who's got it?

(Sasha)Please.

(Head Cheerleader)You've got something better?

(Sasha)Oh, you know I do.

(Head Cheerleader)So bring it.

(Sasha) Girl, I brought it, nailed it, lent it to my friend's kid sister, and I brought it back while you were still figuring out the beat.

**(Cameron)** Yeah!

(Meredith) What are you gawking at?

**(Cameron)** She's hot. Hot player. Seriously.

(Football Captain)Not bad for a rookie. In fact, not bad at all.

(Cloe) Yes!

(Football Captain) It's very red.

**(Jade)It's very you.**

(Music Teacher) You in?

(Bella)Why don't you watch where you're going? Are you blind?

**(Dylan) No, but I'm deaf.**

(Bella)What?

**(Dylan)I'm deaf.**

(Bella)You don't sound deaf.

**(Dylan)Well, you don't look ignorant, but I guess you can't judge a book, right?**

(Avery) Where do they think they're gonna sit?

(Meredith) Give me the seating charts hi, guys. I'm Meredith, student body presidentI saw you looking kind of lost, so I thought I'd come over and help.

(Bella)Thanks, but I think we're good.

(Meredith) It's no problem. I have the seating charts right here.

(Bella)Well, thanks, but I think we'd rather sit together.

(Meredith) But there's really not a table for that.

(Bella)That's okay, I'm sure we'll find space somewhere.

(Meredith) But the lunch courtyard isn't organized that way.

(Bella)Oh, don't worry. We'll figure something out.

**(Jade) What was that about?**

(Meredith) 'Kay. What are you looking at?

(Quinn) They're just awesome... . Their clothes? Yuck. Really super awful. To look at. Really.

(Avery) Yeah, I are we gonna do about them, you guys?

(Meredith) I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Nothing. Quinn, my system is flawless.

(Dexter) Hey. Hey, Jade.

(Meredith) Look.

(Dexter) Come here. Check out this radical theorem. You'll absolutely dig it.

(Jade)Later!

(All Bratz Ex Jade )Bye.

(HC)Hey, Sasha, come sit with us.

(Sasha)I gotta go. Bye, guys.

(All Bratz Ex Jade and Sasha)Bye, Sasha.

(Football Captain) Yo, Cloe. Girl, come check this out.

(Cloe) Oh, my God.

(Bella)Oh, sure.

(Meredith) You see? We have no problems at all.

Bella) Jade, I'm stuck babysitting. Come over and hang. Bubbie made your favourite. Matzo albondigas.

**(Jade) I have Mathletes. Next week?**

(Sasha) I'm booked solid. Yikes.

(Cloe) Next week?

(Bella) I have journalism. How about tomorrow?

**(Jade) We have to make time for each other**.

(Bella) Wanna come over and study?

(S)Let's do it next week for sure.

(Bella) You said that the last time.

(Sasha) Where are you?

**(Jade)** **I seriously miss you guys.**

(Cloe) What's happening here?

**(Jade) **You're always busy!

(Bella) Fine!


	5. 2 years later

(Bella) Hey, Sasha.

(Sasha) Yasmin, hey, girl. Long time, no see. What are you doing here?

(Bella) We were supposed to go sh**o**pping together, remember?

(Cheerleader 1)Go, Falcons!

(Bella) No worries.

(Sasha) My bad, Yas. I'm sorry. I've got practice with the girls. Can we do it next week?

(Bella) Oh, sure. We'll do it next week, okay?

(Sasha) Yas, you're the best. For sure. I'll call you. Bye.

(Bella) Okay. Call me.

(Percy) You ruined my hair!

(Bella) Hey, you can take the bus.

(Percy) Yo, listen up. That bus is weak. It's cramped up with freaks. And I have no time to show my hair mystique. Word.

(Bella) Weird.

(Cloe) Hi, Ali!

(Sasha) Bethany!

**(Jade)** **Hey, Dexter!**

(Percy) Hey, what's up, ladies?

(Mr Dimly) All right, we can sit down now. Let's sit down. Well, well, well, welcome back to another wonderful year at Carry Nation High School and now, without further ado, I'm going to introduce to you your very popular President of the Student Body, my little pollywog, my daughter, Meredith Baxter Dimly.

(Meredith) Good morning. I am so thrilled to be here as your student body president once again .I am here to talk about the talent show, which I will be heading up again. And the fact that besides the coveted Golden Hatchet, our wonderful arts committee is providing a spectacular grand prize this semester: A college scholarship to the school of your choice! Isn't that amazing? So you can post your auditions on Myspace...

(Bella) Hey.

**(Jade)** **Hi.**

(Bella) Oh, good gloss. Peach party?

**(Jade)** **Yeah! I just got it! You like it?**

(Bella) I love it.

**(Jade)** **I know.**

(Bella) Yeah. Yeah.

**(Jade)** **Great lip gloss.**

(b)Yeah, it's so shiny and...

**(Jade)** Yes, very.

(Bella) Yeah.

**(Jade)** Shiny.

(Bella) Yeah, so...

**(Jade)** I actually have to get to class.

(Bella) Oh, yeah, of course. Well... Have a good class.

**(Jade)** Thanks.

(Bella) Yeah. Okey-dokey.

**(Jade)** Back at ya.

(Bella) See ya. I miss you.

(Cherish) Wow, Meredith, starting a new trend at school? House frump chic. It suits you

(Meredith) Seriously, Cherish, I told you, you may not speak to me before noon.

(Cherish) Is that so I don't have to smell your morning breath? Or is that the dogs?

(Meredith) Did you make your appointment with Extreme Face Makeover yet? Voila. Now, you are Fido-fabulous. Now we are both true fashion icons, aren't we, Paris?

(Cherish) Yeah, fetching. Get it? Dog? Fetching? A dog fetches? These are the jokes, people!

(Music Teacher) Dylan, you've been holding out on me all this time, I thought .You were just some cool jock. Dylan, Dylan Dylan what's up?

**(Dylan) Nothing. I miss it I miss music**.

(Music Teacher) I feel you, but you don't have to.

**(Dylan)** **What are you talking about? I can't hear.**

(Music Teacher) Come here. Feel that?

**(Dylan)** **Yeah, but... it doesn't mean that I can play it.**

(Music Teacher) True. Come here. Try it.

**(Dylan)** **Know something, Whitman? You're a weird dude. But you're okay. You know that?**

(Music Teacher) Wanna learn a few tricks?

**(Dylan)** **Yeah.**

(Music Teacher) Yeah?

**(Dylan)** **I can feel that on my neck.**


	6. food figh and make-up

(Quinn) So what're you gonna do for the talent show this year, Meredith?

(Avery) It doesn't matter. You know she's gonna win.

(Meredith) Just because I'm going to win doesn't mean that I don't owe all of my fans a really cool show.

(Avery) That's true.

**(Student 2)** Hey. What do you think?

(Meredith) Juggling? Please. That is so not talent show ready

**(Cameron)** Hi

(Cloe) Who, me?

**(Cameron)** Yeah.

(Meredith) Okay, Paris, we're a team, and Mommy needs your help. I need you to go over there. Yes, I do. And I need you to make sure that Cameron stops talking to the evil soccer freak. Okay? Okay? Thank you.

(Cloe) Wow. Hi, l...I'm Cloe.

**(Cameron)** I'm Cameron.

(Cloe) Yeah, I know. What classes are you in?

**(Cameron)** Classes? Stuff.

**(Jade)** Cloe! You are the biggest klutz ever! You always ruin everything...

(Cloe) Oh, no.

**(Jade)Cloe! Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry**.

(Sasha) Oh! No! You didn't! Jade, you totally did that on purpose!

(Bella) Oh, my gosh! My hair! Sasha! You stupid... cheerleader!

(Sasha)You did not just say that! Keep talking! Someday you'll say something intelligent.

(Bella) You know what? You're not as bad as people say you are. You're worse!

**(Student 3)** Food fight!

**(Jade)** **Bella, you...Cloe, this is all your fault!**

(Bella) Get down here!

(Sasha) Take that! Oh, my gosh!

(Cloe) No! Jade!

(Sasha) Oh, my gosh.

**(Jade)** Here, want some of this?

(Bella) Enough already!

(Sasha) Oh, my gosh!

(Vice head) Hey, make a hole. Principal Dimly coming through! Move it!

(Mr Dimly) Principal Dimly's coming through.

(Meredith) Oh, hi, Daddy. Lookie.

(Mr Dimly) I want to know who did this or I'm going to... I'm going to pass this over to Vice Principal Sludge. Rollo, you take over.

(Meredith) it's the four girls lying next to the statue. Hello.

(Vice head) You, you, you, and you. Detention.

**(Jade)** You started it, clumsy!

(Cloe) I tripped. Excuse me, Princess Perfect.

(Sasha) That is so like you! You've always been the queen of denial!

**(Jade)** You know what? Neither one of you ever thinks anything through. It's always me having to pick up the pieces.

(Sasha) That's interesting. We haven't talked in two years. Ever since you dumped us to be queen of the dorks!

**(Jade)** **Me? You haven't spoken to any of us since you went all cheerleader. I'm not a snob, I'm just better than you are, yeah!**

(Sasha) I didn't stop talking to you, you stopped talking to me.

(Cloe) What're you talking about, Sasha? At least we don't buy our friends with our daddy's bank account.

(Sasha) Only because you don't have a dad or a bank account!

(Bella) Stop it! All of you, just stop it. I can't believe you said that to Cloe.

(Cloe) That's okay.

**(Jade)** No. It's not. When your parents got divorced, Cloe and her mom were totally there for you. Don't forget that, Sasha.

(Sasha) Cloe. I'm sorry. Can't believe I said that.

**(Jade)** **What happened to us?**

(Cloe) It's okay.

**(Jade)** We were a team. We always had each other's backs. Seriously. Like when you cancelled your ski trip to help Cloe study for finals.

(Sasha) That's what friends do. What about you, Bells? Remember, you completely crushed those girls that used to slam Jade before she grew into her ears.

(Bella) Well, she would've done the same for me. Big deal.

**(Jade)** **It is a big deal. Friendship is a big deal.**

(Cloe) Why aren't we friends anymore?

**(Jade)** I can't even remember.

(Bella) It is the cliques. We're all in them. That's just how high school works. Sasha, you're a cheerleader, Cloe's a jock, and jade, you spend your time between the sciences and home Ec geeks.

**(Jade)** **They're not geeks. They're really interesting people**.

(Bella) Yeah, but I would never know that because I'm not in your clique.

**(Jade)** So what do we do?

(Bella) We have to take control of our lives, of our friendships. It's our own fault. We can be friends with each other and do our own thing, right?

(Sasha) Okay. How?

(Bella) We be ourselves, just like we used to be.

(Sasha) I miss my girls.

**(Jade)** Me, too. I didn't realize how much until now.

(Bella) BFFs?

(All Bratz Ex Bella) BFFs!

**(Jade)** You smell like pasta.

(Bella) So do you.


End file.
